There are known different tabletted drugs for preventive and therapeutical treatment of dental caries, in which the active principle is sodium fluoride (cf. Farmacopeia romana, 1972, p. 460; British Pharmacopeia, 1973, p. 431).
There is further known a tabletted anticarious drug Calcipot-F (cf. Arzneimittel-Verzeichnis 1982, Teil 1, Berlin, 1981, S, 76), wherein the active principle comprises calcium and fluorine compounds. The composition, in grams, of this drug is as follows:
______________________________________ CaHPO.sub.4 0.29 calcium citrate 0.05 calcium lactate 0.01 saccharose 0.50 lactose 0.047 magnesium silicofluoride 0.0024 ______________________________________
The total weight of one tablet is 1 g.
The overall anticarious effect of this drug is limited. This is manifest in a low concentration of fluorine, calcium and phosphorus ions in the saliva, a limited increase in the resistance of hard and soft tissues, and a limited decrease in the cariesogenic action of the dental deposit.